Lumi Atalanta
Age: 18 Nationality : Alician Height: 5'5" Rank: A rank Lieutenant, Jaeger rank 2 'History' Lumi's young life is not entirely recorded down on paper, it is known however that before she reached the age of mandatory training she had already become quite the marksman with the help of her parents. Often taking hunting trips with her father to tack the many wild beasts of the Alician drifts. When she came of age however her natural talent was obvious to the assessors, her high test scores in all things relating to firearms was evidence enough to get a request for her to sign up with the military full time as a RAA designated marksman. The designated marksman's position in the ranks of fire was to provide more accurate shots against more important targets while the massed volleys acted as wide spread damage and suppression, Lumi however disliked the idea of being shoulder to shoulder with others and began to develop her own style and doctrine of combat. Breaking off from her unit she would take up a more advantageous position over the area, giving her a wide field of view and much better battlefield awareness. From these positions she provided much more accurate fire and support for her unit, but it earned her the ire of the old guard superiors who did not approve of her independent actions and disregard for orders, despite the results. This soon however set a new trend once Lumi began to gain fame through the ranks of the army, other marksmen coming to her to learn this new method and eventually Lumi's style of fire support sniping became one of the main normal practices for Alician Marksmen. 'The Edelterria Liberation War' As with most members of the current army she was part of flashpoint that caused the large scale conflict with the forces of Relgriegh, the Liberation war. It was during this war that Lumi solidified herself as a hero of the Alicia, the next nine days would define her in many ways and would lay out the path for her life to come. As part of the initial force sent in to secure key places in the city to hold off against the already in progress siege from the Cotorgrath forces. Lumi was quickly separated in the chaos of the street to street fighting and opted to move to the rooftops for better vantages down the narrow streets and easier repositioning. The next few days she would perform a whole many feats of heroism, holding back the enemy while forces below retreated, fighting enemies in single or mutliple combat as well as simply surviving on her own while cut off from her supplies and the rest of her army. At times she was even behind the enemy lines doing her best to interrupt logistics and cause chaos and panic, but even all these efforts were only stemming the inevitable tide that would cause the end of the war. Hailed as an angel by the men below she eventually met back up with the combined Alician and Edelterrian forces, sleep deprived, ragged and injured but the war was still going and she still had a job to do. The ninth day of fighting with little to no rest was the worst on her, but she soldiered on and was one of the last to stay behind to cover the final retreat away from Edelterria. The sandy shoreline where the last boats were loading was the last battlefield where the determined defense of Alician and Edelterrian held out and eventually pulled away, marking the end of the war. Lumi herself finally collapsed when she was safely aboard the boat, receiving medical treatment but otherwise simply tired out by the nine days of constant war, sleeping the whole way back to Alicia. 'As a Jaeger' After the Liberation war Alicia was quickly rallied in preparation for war, Relgriegh making it known that she intended to take over the whole of the continent including Alicia and its allied states. Lumi like many others were awarded for their service in Edelterria but she herself was singled out as one of the few who went above and beyond the calling, a hero to the soldiers around her and to the people of Alicia. But instead of mobilizing for the defense of Alicia's allied states she was asked personally by the princess to be part of the revived Jaegers, citing that her skill was very much needed to compliment the rest of the squad. While she had loyalty to her country she had no problems leaving her unit for a more quiet life as part of the Jaegers, she knew she would be able to still make a difference but now it would be more comfortable and she could make her own rules. Her first tasks had her going around with the defense groups, joining in skirmishes and acting as a one woman army, turning the tides of battle with single shots. Eventually she would be paired up with Amara Selvinerea on plenty of operations, the two of them both being renowned shots with Amara excelling in hunting of creatures where Lumi was the more military minded of the pair the two complimenting each other rather well. Her career and exploits earned her personal honours from Princess Venerer, the honour being an expertly crafted side arm personalized to Lumi's tastes and needs in a weapon, the ceremony taking place in front of the public in the capital. Commendations *Alician Sword and Shield medal *7 Alician stars of service *Marksman commendation ribbon first class *Shield of Celenia *Edelterria service ribbon *Personal honours from the Venerer monarcy